The locket
by ComedyActress
Summary: Gabriella a witch.. A locket to protect her.. only to stop protecting her from the one thing it couldn't... love.. A forbidden love story, but why? Find out..
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella a witch..**

**A locket to protect her..**

**only to stop protecting her from the one thing it couldn't...**

**love..**

**A forbidden love story, but why? Find out..**

"**You'll be safe here!" said Gabriella's mum as a tear rolled down her cheek.**

"**Will I ever see you again?" asked Gabriella as she held onto her mum and dads leg.**

"**You'll be safe with your grandma.." said Gabriella's dad as he put his hand in his pocket, "this is for you, to remember us by." Gabriella's dad put a locket over Gabriella's neck and kissed her goodbye.**

**Gabriella crouched down and grabbed onto the locket against her heart.**

**This was the last time Gabriella saw her parents, her parents were witches, who were getting hunted down..they had to run away leaving her alone with her grandma at 10 years old. **

**Seven years later..**

"_**No..stop..leave me alone..no stop..AHH!" screamed Gabriella.**_

**Suddenly Gabriella woke up and clutched onto her locket.**

"**Its okay honey, its okay...it was just a dream." said Gabriella's grandma Sarah as she held onto her rocking her up and down.**

"**I..I saw them..the witch hunters, there after me.." said Gabriella as tears fell down her cheek.**

"**Shhh, don't worry, they won't ever touch you..this locket, this locket will protect you!" said Sarah as she wrapped a blanket around Gabriella.**

"**Do you think mum and dad are alive?" asked Gabriella with eyes full of tears.**

"**What do you want for breakfast?" asked Sarah avoiding the question.**

**Gabriella looked down and blinked, streams of tears fell down her cheek.**

"**Nothing thanks, I'm going to go to school." said Gabriella as she got out of her bed and out her room.**

**Sarah sighed and walked after her.**

"**Your parents loved you very much.." she said as her eyes whelmed up with tears.**

"**Are they alive?" asked Gabriella clutching to her stomach.**

"**I don't know honey...surely we would have heard something?" **

"**They are...I know it, they just are, and one day they will come after me.." said Gabriella in hope.**

**Sarah ran over to Gabriella and hugged her.**

"**My sweet baby, oh my darling." said Sarah as she held onto Gabriella.**

**Gabriella put her head on Sarah's shoulder.**

"**I can feel it, in me, there alive." **

**Sarah nodded.**

"**You better get to school kid!" said Sarah as she walked away.**

"**Okay.." said Gabriella as she walked into the bathroom.**

**Gabriella stared at the mirror and stared down at the locket.**

**Gabriella raised her hand and shut her eyes and whispered.**

"**Gelefer..shatem weien." **

**Suddenly snow began to fall from the bathroom ceiling.**

**Gabriella smiled and began to wash her face.**

"**Gabriella, hurry up dear your going to be late." said Sarah knocking on the door.**

"**Erm..okay.." said Gabriella as she opened the door.**

"**Its..freezing..." said Sarah as her eyes flickered across the bathroom, "ITS FREEZING, Gabriella...clean this up! **

"**Welefre wien sahtem." said Gabriella hovering her hand across the bathroom, "done."**

"**Be careful with those powers Gabriella, really be careful." said her grandma as she kissed her goodbye.**

"**I will, I promise.." said Gabriella as she smiled.**

**Sorry first chapter was short, more to come just review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriella walked to school looking down at the ground.**

**Suddenly a boy ran past her and knocked her things down.**

"**Ah, so sorry..are you OK?" asked this handsome boy.**

"**Yeah fine.." said Gabriella as she looked up at the gorgeous boy with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. **

"**Did you see where he went?" asked Troy as he looked ahead of him.**

"**No, who was he?" asked Gabriella trying to make conversation.**

"**Ah, some thing I'm after.." said the boy as he looked down and turned back to Gabriella, "I'm Troy." **

"**Ha, I'm going.." said Gabriella as she picked up her pencil case from the ground and walked away.**

**Troy looked confused and ran after her.**

"**Hey, wait..what's your name?" asked Troy as he ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**Your just going to have to find out by yourself.." said Gabriella as she winked.**

"**Ah, how am I going to do that?" asked Troy as he smile appeared on his face.**

"**Your going to have to if you actually care.." said Gabriella as she smiled and walked away playing with lockets in her hair.**

"**Bye beautiful!" said Troy as he laughed.**

**Gabriella waved as she walked to school.**

**During school Gabriella was staring out the window thinking of this mysterious boy.**

**Who was he chasing? How old was he? What school he went to? **

**Gabriella began sketching a heart with Troy and Gabriella written in the middle.**

"**Who is Troy?" asked Taylor as she sat next to Gabriella.**

"**No body.." said Gabriella as she shut her notebook.**

"**Hey, I'm your best friend..." said Taylor as she opened the notebook.**

"**Troy Is on 10 pages, you never waste paper on boys, who is he?" asked Taylor.**

"**This guy I bumped into on the way to school, he has the most amazing eyes Taylor.." said Gabriella as she gazed into the air.**

**Taylor laughed, "Did you get his number?" **

"**No..he doesn't know my name, he asked me and I walked away and told him to find out." said Gabriella as she laughed.**

"**Hard to get, kinky!" said Taylor as she laughed.**

"**Yeah.." said Gabriella as she smiled.**

**Gabriella thought about Troy all day that day, and teachers began to notice.**

"**Gabriella? Gabriella?" asked Miss Hazel **

"**Yeah, sorry miss, 3 pie!" said Gabriella as she looked down.**

**The class was amazed, Gabriella was the goody of the class, the one always focused, what was happening? **

**Gabriella walked out the class..every day, day after day, all she had was school, she was smiling because Troy was the most exciting thing that had happened to her in a while. **

**The only thing she was doing for the past seven years was training to be a good responsible witch. The only burden was she couldn't tell anyone, not even her best friend.**

**Gabriella's dreams were pleasant, all about Troy, days and days past, Gabriella hadn't seen Troy beyond her dreams..but she thought, if this how happy she was by meeting him, imagine how happy she would be, being together with him.**

**The next morning Gabriella kissed her grandma goodbye and began to walk to school.**

**Her eyes flickered up to see Troy, a smile appeared on her face and she walked towards him, closer she got, her mouth opened.**

"**Troy...hey.." she said as she looked at his face.**

"**Don't look at me.." said Troy as he looked down.**

"**Who did this to you?" asked Gabriella as she put her hand on his cheek.**

"**Its just a black eye, forget about it, please..?" asked Troy as he looked down.**

"**Who did this to you?" asked Gabriella.**

"**I can't tell you, I don't even know you." said Troy.**

"**I'm Gabriella." said Gabriella as she removed her hand from his cheek.**

**Troy grabbed her hand and put it back on his cheek.**

"**Gabriella..is a beautiful name." said Troy as he slightly smiled.**

**Chills ran down Gabriella's back, this was a fairytale..**


End file.
